Fil de forum:Projets/@comment-15377497-20160706203721
Bonjour à tous ! Dans le cadre du projet de réhabilitation des cartoons de Disney réalisés pendant la guerre, je recherche des personnes pouvant traduire des sous-titres de l'anglais vers le français (avec une traduction assez fidèle à l'originale) Merci d'avance pour votre aide ! Voici le sous titrage du cartoon "The Winged Scourge" (Le fléan ailé) à traduire : 1 00:00:29,343 --> 00:00:32,801 Anopheles, the malaria mosquito. 2 00:00:32,846 --> 00:00:35,576 Wanted-for willfuI spreading of disease... 3 00:00:35,615 --> 00:00:37,981 and theft of working hours... 4 00:00:38,018 --> 00:00:39,883 for bringing sickness and misery... 5 00:00:39,920 --> 00:00:43,822 to untold millions in many parts of the world. 6 00:00:45,792 --> 00:00:47,054 This tiny criminaI... 7 00:00:47,094 --> 00:00:49,153 is linked to the destinies of man... 8 00:00:49,196 --> 00:00:51,528 in a cycle of disease transmission... 9 00:00:51,565 --> 00:00:54,500 that could not exist without either man or mosquito. 10 00:00:54,534 --> 00:00:56,900 Each is solely dependent on the other... 11 00:00:56,937 --> 00:01:01,203 for the existence of the dread malaria. 12 00:01:01,241 --> 00:01:03,072 Anopheles is readily distinguished... 13 00:01:03,110 --> 00:01:04,236 from other mosquitoes... 14 00:01:04,277 --> 00:01:06,074 by the fact that she stands on her head... 15 00:01:06,113 --> 00:01:09,981 at an angle of 45 degrees or more. 16 00:01:10,016 --> 00:01:11,540 This newly-hatched female... 17 00:01:11,585 --> 00:01:13,553 has not yet touched human blood... 18 00:01:13,587 --> 00:01:16,454 therefore, does not contain malaria. 19 00:01:16,490 --> 00:01:19,050 But if we follow her, we'll soon learn... 20 00:01:19,092 --> 00:01:21,959 how she becomes a malaria carrier. 21 00:01:21,995 --> 00:01:24,486 Like all thieves and killers... 22 00:01:24,531 --> 00:01:27,295 she works best under cover of darkness. 23 00:01:29,102 --> 00:01:31,434 Locking and barring doors and windows... 24 00:01:31,471 --> 00:01:33,666 will not keep this hungry prowler out. 25 00:01:33,707 --> 00:01:36,301 She can enter through a small crack. 26 00:01:39,946 --> 00:01:42,540 What will she find to steaI here? 27 00:01:42,582 --> 00:01:45,346 Only a little blood which this man... 28 00:01:45,385 --> 00:01:47,478 racked with the chills and fever of malaria... 29 00:01:47,521 --> 00:01:49,318 will never miss. 30 00:01:51,958 --> 00:01:55,257 Assuming her typicaI angle of 45 degrees or more... 31 00:01:55,295 --> 00:01:58,731 she injects saliva to make penetration easier. 32 00:01:58,765 --> 00:02:01,825 And in a few seconds, she begins to feed. 33 00:02:03,136 --> 00:02:05,104 But this man is sick. 34 00:02:05,138 --> 00:02:06,969 Along with his blood, she's drinking in... 35 00:02:07,007 --> 00:02:10,101 the parasites which cause malaria. 36 00:02:11,378 --> 00:02:13,278 Gorged with disease-laden blood... 37 00:02:13,313 --> 00:02:16,305 she makes her way to some cooI dark place... 38 00:02:16,349 --> 00:02:18,840 where she will rest for severaI days... 39 00:02:18,885 --> 00:02:20,682 and digest the blood. 40 00:02:20,720 --> 00:02:22,244 Although the blood is digested... 41 00:02:22,289 --> 00:02:25,588 the disease parasites are not harmed in any way. 42 00:02:25,625 --> 00:02:30,119 On the contrary, they multiply to great numbers. 43 00:02:30,163 --> 00:02:33,132 Hungry again, she flies out as evening falls... 44 00:02:33,166 --> 00:02:34,997 in search of blood. 45 00:02:35,035 --> 00:02:37,162 This time, she carries with her... 46 00:02:37,204 --> 00:02:40,799 the malaria parasites with which she is infected. 47 00:02:45,212 --> 00:02:46,975 Enjoying the peace and plenty... 48 00:02:47,013 --> 00:02:49,413 of the home he's worked so hard to build... 49 00:02:49,449 --> 00:02:51,940 this man is healthy and happy. 50 00:02:51,985 --> 00:02:53,418 Little does he suspect... 51 00:02:53,453 --> 00:02:58,220 he's to be the victim of this bloodthirsty vampire. 52 00:02:58,258 --> 00:03:02,024 Again, saliva is injected to make penetration easy... 53 00:03:02,062 --> 00:03:05,122 but this time, the saliva contains malaria parasites... 54 00:03:05,165 --> 00:03:07,065 which enter the bloodstream. 55 00:03:07,100 --> 00:03:10,297 She dines on healthy blood, and in payment... 56 00:03:10,337 --> 00:03:14,706 leaves the chills and fever of malaria. 57 00:03:14,741 --> 00:03:18,268 In all probability, this man will not die... 58 00:03:18,311 --> 00:03:21,041 but neither will he truly be alive... 59 00:03:21,081 --> 00:03:23,641 for he'll be continually in poor health... 60 00:03:23,683 --> 00:03:27,380 unable to work and keep up his farm. 61 00:03:27,420 --> 00:03:31,049 Slowly, he will lose all he has worked for. 62 00:03:31,091 --> 00:03:33,559 His crops will rot in the fields. 63 00:03:33,593 --> 00:03:36,460 His buildings and fences fall into disrepair. 64 00:03:36,496 --> 00:03:38,521 His livestock will be neglected... 65 00:03:38,565 --> 00:03:40,055 and he'll be unable to earn the money... 66 00:03:40,100 --> 00:03:44,059 to feed and clothe his family. 67 00:03:44,104 --> 00:03:46,004 Multiply this man's tragedy... 68 00:03:46,039 --> 00:03:48,234 by numberless cases all over the world... 69 00:03:48,275 --> 00:03:51,403 and we have millions of dollars lost... 70 00:03:51,444 --> 00:03:54,208 as well as untold misery for the victims. 71 00:03:54,247 --> 00:03:57,341 And all because of this tiny criminaI... 72 00:03:57,384 --> 00:04:00,319 which has assumed the proportions of a monster. 73 00:04:02,622 --> 00:04:04,453 Are there six or seven people in the audience... 74 00:04:04,491 --> 00:04:07,756 who will volunteer to help us combat this eviI? 75 00:04:10,897 --> 00:04:13,695 Good. Well, thank you, men. 76 00:04:13,733 --> 00:04:16,099 But before we can attack the enemy... 77 00:04:16,136 --> 00:04:18,195 there are certain facts we must know. 78 00:04:18,238 --> 00:04:20,763 The first and all important fact is this- 79 00:04:20,807 --> 00:04:25,767 the anopheles mosquito must have water to lay her eggs in. 80 00:04:27,981 --> 00:04:30,745 These eggs float about and soon hatch... 81 00:04:30,784 --> 00:04:32,911 into larvae, or wigglers... 82 00:04:32,953 --> 00:04:35,114 which lie paralleI to the surface... 83 00:04:35,155 --> 00:04:38,181 where they feed and breathe. 84 00:04:38,224 --> 00:04:39,282 In this larva stage... 85 00:04:39,326 --> 00:04:41,954 the mosquito is easy to controI. 86 00:04:41,995 --> 00:04:43,826 After seven to ten days... 87 00:04:43,863 --> 00:04:46,491 the larva becomes a pupa, or tumbler... 88 00:04:46,533 --> 00:04:48,899 and can still be controlled. 89 00:04:48,935 --> 00:04:52,166 But once she emerges from the pupa as an adult... 90 00:04:52,205 --> 00:04:53,763 she can slip through our fingers... 91 00:04:53,807 --> 00:04:55,968 and become a menace to human life... 92 00:04:56,009 --> 00:04:58,637 within a mile of her birthplace. 93 00:04:58,678 --> 00:05:00,873 All right, men, now we can begin to fight. 94 00:05:08,655 --> 00:05:10,520 We can start by cutting the weeds... 95 00:05:10,557 --> 00:05:13,390 where the mosquito lays her eggs. 96 00:05:13,426 --> 00:05:16,862 Ah-ah-ah... 97 00:05:16,896 --> 00:05:18,420 Ah-choo! 98 00:05:21,134 --> 00:05:23,102 This makes it easy for the fish... 99 00:05:23,136 --> 00:05:25,263 to get in and eat the wigglers. 100 00:05:27,540 --> 00:05:31,169 Spraying oiI on the water is a sure way of killing... 101 00:05:31,211 --> 00:05:32,769 mosquito larvae of all kinds. 102 00:05:32,812 --> 00:05:35,076 The oiI enters the breathing tube... 103 00:05:35,115 --> 00:05:37,276 and promptly kills the wiggler. 104 00:05:43,023 --> 00:05:46,789 Those are wigglers, Dopey. Give 'em the oiI treatment. 105 00:05:48,161 --> 00:05:49,685 That'll kill 'em. 106 00:05:51,731 --> 00:05:53,198 Dusting with paris green... 107 00:05:53,233 --> 00:05:55,497 is an effective way of killing wigglers... 108 00:05:55,535 --> 00:05:59,232 and is economicaI for covering large areas of water. 109 00:05:59,272 --> 00:06:01,365 A thin film of paris green... 110 00:06:01,408 --> 00:06:02,875 is strong enough to kill the wigglers... 111 00:06:02,909 --> 00:06:04,740 without poisoning the fish. 112 00:06:07,247 --> 00:06:12,207 Mosquitoes must have water to breed in. 113 00:06:12,252 --> 00:06:15,779 These pools will always be a menace to our health... 114 00:06:15,822 --> 00:06:19,280 unless we drain the water away. 115 00:06:20,660 --> 00:06:23,527 Ha ha ha! There's one way of doing it. 116 00:06:23,563 --> 00:06:27,863 Even this hollow stump can harbor mosquito larvae. 117 00:06:32,906 --> 00:06:36,364 Say, that looks like smoke. Let's go in and see. 118 00:06:37,911 --> 00:06:40,641 Attaboy, Dopey. Spray all the dark corners... 119 00:06:40,680 --> 00:06:41,874 and under things. 120 00:06:41,915 --> 00:06:45,282 You'll find mosquitoes where you least expect them. 121 00:06:50,890 --> 00:06:54,656 Yes, we've got to kill every one in the house. 122 00:07:07,373 --> 00:07:10,433 The permanent way to get rid of breeding places... 123 00:07:10,477 --> 00:07:12,741 is to fill them with dirt. 124 00:07:15,548 --> 00:07:16,810 If you want to keep the rain barreI... 125 00:07:16,850 --> 00:07:18,613 free from wigglers... 126 00:07:18,651 --> 00:07:21,620 let's put a screen over it. 127 00:07:21,654 --> 00:07:23,588 By covering the cracks in the walls... 128 00:07:23,623 --> 00:07:26,751 with building paper, we can keep mosquitoes out. 129 00:07:39,739 --> 00:07:42,367 Anything that holds water for a few days... 130 00:07:42,408 --> 00:07:44,603 is a likely breeding place for mosquitoes... 131 00:07:44,644 --> 00:07:47,477 and we can't afford to take any chances... 132 00:07:47,514 --> 00:07:50,278 so we're going to bury these cans. 133 00:08:00,827 --> 00:08:02,761 To be safe from malaria... 134 00:08:02,796 --> 00:08:05,993 we must put screens over all the doors and windows. 135 00:08:06,032 --> 00:08:09,229 Screens can save you a lot of misery. 136 00:08:11,004 --> 00:08:13,234 Attaboy, Dopey. 137 00:08:13,273 --> 00:08:15,741 Kill her good and dead. 138 00:08:22,382 --> 00:08:24,680 To avoid being bitten by anopheles... 139 00:08:24,717 --> 00:08:26,947 we must put netting over the beds. 140 00:08:26,986 --> 00:08:28,783 Then we can sleep in safety. 141 00:08:30,123 --> 00:08:32,591 Don't let her get away. She's a killer. 142 00:08:39,632 --> 00:08:43,261 Yes, even the small cracks in the floor must be sealed. 143 00:08:56,316 --> 00:08:59,945 And so we leave them to enjoy their well-earned rest- 144 00:08:59,986 --> 00:09:02,580 free from the annoyance of mosquitoes... 145 00:09:02,622 --> 00:09:05,682 safe from the dread malaria. 146 00:09:05,725 --> 00:09:08,455 Contrast their peace and happiness... 147 00:09:08,494 --> 00:09:10,052 with the misery and sorrow... 148 00:09:10,096 --> 00:09:13,190 of this unfortunate plague-ridden family. 149 00:09:13,233 --> 00:09:15,531 These people have lost everything... 150 00:09:15,568 --> 00:09:17,331 simply because they failed to take... 151 00:09:17,370 --> 00:09:19,895 a few easy precautions. 152 00:09:19,939 --> 00:09:22,999 Remember, there is only one cause of malaria- 153 00:09:23,042 --> 00:09:24,600 the mosquito. 154 00:09:24,644 --> 00:09:28,136 Destroy the mosquito, and you will wipe out the disease. 155 00:09:28,181 --> 00:09:30,775 Then in place of sickness and poverty... 156 00:09:30,817 --> 00:09:34,253 there will be health, safety, and happiness.